roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Shock Wave
Personality Zane is very kind to children of all ages and doesn't hurt them unless they are villains and he is forced to. To adults though he is also merciful, but not gentle and can hurt them with permanent injuries. He is a very decisive person and is able to keep his cool, unless his daughter is mentioned. Backstory Zane was an underground singer who worked in bars and clubs for most of his life. For some reason he has an incredible voice that can hit all the notes. He had earned money and was able to buy a good apartment in LA before he moved to WayHaven. He married at the age of 19 to the love of his life, Silen. They had to be separated because Zane had to go to the army and joined the marines. Meanwhile in the army his quirk had revealed itself and he was put into special forces and wasn’t allowed to contact anyone. During the period of time Zane was in the army, Silen had given birth to a daughter who was named Rose. Rose had heavy deformation which were caused by unknown reasons. After a medical investigation it was discovered that Silen had cancer that couldn’t be treated. It meant that she would die no matter what the doctors would try. After 4 years of forced service Zane returns home to meet his wife after so long. He returned just to find his wife being left with a few months of life, same was with his daughter. Both had heavy issues with their health. In approximately 2 months both died. Zane had fallen into a great depression and had blamed the army for a long time until he got over it. He decided to help people from now on by becoming a hero. Soon after his wife's death, doctors discovered that the cancer was cause by a quirk. It was thought to be a villain that died soon after. Resources A singer who has finances of $100,000 at the moment and earns about $30,000 monthly from his underground concerts. Equipment/Weaponry Shock Wave owns two primary weapons. His katana, Meta, and his compound bow, Lium. His katana is 1.2 meters long and hits like a normal long sword. Though he can combine the two into one weapon, a great sword Metalium. This sword is 1.63 meters long but is very light(5kg) and durable. All of the weapons are infused with carbon fiber so they reflect everything in a dark color. Specializations Expert shot, marine combat course, experienced blade wielder Quirk Shock Wave Emission -The user can create sound attack of different shapes, must be drawn in mid air using energy of different color, the color depends on his mood. Sonic Blast: The user can release sound at the max power of 12kN. The user can release multiple attacks of smaller damage but the limit of total power is 17kN. The user decides how much power is put into the blast and if it is harmful or not. The attack moves at the 30 m/s. It can be canceled out if it meets a force equal or greater than itself. If the power is used to its max potential (17kN) the user will become exhausted and will have to rest for 2 turns before using it again. It has a range of 20 meters. If user will use more than his potential (max 22kN) of power he will have to rest for 4 turns. Circles vary in power. 1m diameter - 1/3 of the intended force as AOE damage. 0.5m diameter - 1/2 the force as AOE damage. 0.1 meter diameter - full force intended. Sonic Shield: The user forms a defensive shield of 2 meter in diameter in front him. It can withstand 12kn of force. It has a cooldown of 2 turns. Rhythm Intuition: The user has intuitive knowledge of the rhythm of soundwaves, enabling them to easily understand what kind of sound is being projected, where it comes from, where it is going, decipher the sound for any sort of code, etc. Still, the sound must be within his hearing range. The user also has an ability to hear twice as well as average human can, 40 meter radius. Versatility Expert fighter with or without a sword (marine). Has the ability to shift his voice's frequency, it helps him in his civilian job. Example: The user draws a circle and punches it to release a sound blast at the opponent. Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students